Like Mother , like Daughter
by NIGHTANGEL21
Summary: Kyandria Damayanti Masterson thought she was your typical teenage mother. Unfortunately when tragedy strikes her family, they have no alternative choice but to move to Mystic Falls. Who would have thought she would meet her half-sister. Set in season 3 timeline.
1. Chapter 1

_**Arrival of the Mastersons - chapter one**_

Are we there yet?" Rosalina whined loudly, bored at sitting in a car for hours.

"No Ro and if you say that one more time I will turn this car around." snapped Goliath in the driver's seat having enough of his sister bugging the hell out of him.

Ro made a surrender motion with her hands. "Somebody slept at the wrong side of the bed." Ro whisper low enough so only her, me and Darren could hear her.

Dar and I chuckled at the joke. Only Rosalina Masterson could turn our brother's threats into jokes.

I rolled my eyes at them when they start to bicker again and dar tries to break them up, but returned to running my fingers through Alana's hair. Her soft, brown curly hair ran through my fingers; it was the only way to make her sleep in the car. Unlike her twin who could sleep no problem. I quickly glance at her sister Desdemona was sleeping soundly, her raven locks shimmering. With my free hand I drummed my fingers on the seat in front of me while resting my head against the window.

"Are the twins still sleeping Kya?" Darren asked me, Goliath glancing at me in the review mirror.

"Can you hear her crying and screaming Dar?" I joked before smiling.

Goliath and Darren laughed, And Goliath turned back to the road. Ro whined a little more annoying Goliath and Darren and eventual me, complaining about how boring it this and that is, and fidgeting in her seat going back and forth and back and forth. Until Darren flung his arm out and pinned her to her seat.

"Sit still Rosalina!" he hissed, I smirked Dar only called us minus Goliath by our full names when he was pissed.

"You're going to wake Lana then I will kick your ass from here to kingdom come understand!"

Ro stuck out her tongue but stopped squirming under his arm. Dar relaxed then let her go, and then she got a tag team lecture from our big bro's about how not to annoy others while driving, and why waking up the twins is hell. I couldn't help but smirk and watch the show. My little sis needs to watch poking the sleeping bears.

Julietta or Jules/Juliet, Rosalina's non-identical twin rode shotgun, her feet were resting on the dashboard in front of her where she was annoyingly tapping them to the beat of the music blasting out from her iPod. As she hummed along to her tunes loudly.

I was half surprised, half amazed that it wasn't waking Alana up.

"Could you turn that racket down, Jules?" Goliath asked, gesturing with one hand towards her iPod.

The music turned up louder, and I could see a smirk forming on Juliet's lips. I shook my head. This was not going to end very well. Goliath's hands tightened around the steering wheel. I silently prayed that they wouldn't get into it. Not now.

"Julietta Masterson". Goliath said tersely, oh boy here we go again." Turn that down now before you wake Alana. If she wakes up then so will Desdemona then all hell breaks loose, is that what you want?"

She ignored Goliath like she always did, if anything the music got even louder. Goliath's lips formed a hard line, he started breathing deeply to calm himself and his hands if possible in got even tighter around the steering wheel. Dar, Ro and I watched in amusement.

Jules loved to push everyone else's buttons, if anyone could get under someone's skin it's her, hell she was an expert in the subject.

Jules knew exactly what set everyone off. With Goliath it was her music. He hate it blasting. With Darren she would steal his motorcycle to go cruising or messes with his bike. Of Couse it's a suidside mission but she never listens. And with Rosalina all she had to do was catch her sneaking out and use it as blackmail. But sometimes I suspect she goes with her. Usually she left me alone, we had this mutual understanding. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister but she can be a pain in the ass when she wants to be. But, she loves me too, and she knows that I've got enough on my plate being a teenage mom rather than worrying about her to. The only people who ever got off free were Alana and Desdemona. Jules loved her nieces so much that she was always offering to look after them for me so that I could have a quick snooze. She claims its good practice for when she's older and has a kid of her own. But I think it's because she's trying to avoid Goliath. She knows he means well. But it kills her when he keeps suffocating her with protection, when she can pull her own weight around. She's a prideful one my sister.

"How much longer do we have to stay in here before we all kill each other?" Darren complained once more.

"Nearly" Goliath assured him.

"How far is nearly?" Ro probed once more.

"Five minutes, just bear with me everyone" he told them.

Darren sighed in Defeat, as Ro just folded her arms across her chest and pouted. She was sixteen years old along with Jules, but sometimes reminded me of a little kid.

It was at times like this that I understood the reason why Mom said five kids were more than enough. Mom a felt a pain in my heart when I thought about how she was gone.

The car we were travelling was a very large SUV that Goliath had bought second hand with some of the money we'd made selling the apartment back in New York. It was a dark blue on the outside with black leather seats on the inside. Darren joked often about how that it made us look 'rich' ,'royal' and 'respectable'.

I had laughed at that and told him that when they saw that I am a teenage parent they'd rethink the respectable part. At that his smirk disappeared ,and he'd narrowed his eyes at me, telling me that no matter what anyone told me, I was a strong ,brave ,loyal and respectable young lady. And he pummel any who told me otherwise, at that I would smile and tear up a bit. Glad I had sibling to watch my back.

We had never been a loaded rich family, in fact we were anything but; but we'd never been at the bottom of the ladder, there was always had been spar money lying around, for food, clothing, mortgage etc. Our apartment back in New York had been belonged to my Mom and Dad; it was an old apartment in Manhattan; it had been around a while. Our mom past away two years ago, I was 16 when it happened. It was from cancer. A tomer in her brain, they operated and tried to save her, but she ended up in Acoma after. We had no choice but to pull the plug. It broke our hearts especially me and Goliath we were very close to her.

But when dad went missing out on us two months ago we started struggling to make ends meet. Goliath and Darren moved back when they heard dad was gone. We tried to keep the apartment, but in the end we'd had to sell up and move back to my Dad's home town.

We didn't drive for long before we reached Mystic Falls, Virginia. It was a nice little town. It had a high school – that Ro, Jules and I would attend – a restaurant/hang out called the 'Mystic Grill' and a bunch of other little 'hotspots' as Dad had called them. He'd always sighed wistfully whenever he thought of his hometown, he'd wanted to move back here years ago but he worked in Machinery and couldn't move. At times I would wonder if his old pal Lockwood still lived there. Richard I believe he would call him.

Goliath drove through the town with a nearly smiled; I looked at him and smiled, his eyes didn't seem to hold as much sorrow as they once had when the police put dad under the missing person list. I shook my head trying to whip the thought out of my head, as Goliath drove into our new street, a small smile pulling at my lips. The street seemed nice, like the type you imagine in the Big Fish movie. You know the houses with white picket fences and big lush gardens.

I had to admit that I was liking this place more and more, and wondering why dad ever left? What drove him out of this town?

Our house was at the end of the street, the house was a bit bigger than the rest but still just as pretty. It was a brick house that had tan-ish like walls and big white windows. It even had a beautiful garden with a fence around it; it was huge big enough for the twins to play in. I snatched a glance at the others; even they begin to smile for the first time in months.

The moving van was already parked in the driveway and the two tall and buff removal men were already unloading the furniture and boxes of the van into the new house.

"Here we are: 29 Grove Hill, Mystic Falls, Virginia!" Goliath exclaimed as he opened the car door.

I unbuckled Alana's car seat while Darren took Desdemona as the others quickly climbed out of the car to look more closely. Expertly, I lifted Alana carefully and held her to my chest while I slung her and her sister's oversized bag over my shoulder and shut the car door as softly as I could. I didn't want to risk waking her up; it would be awful for everyone else. I sang a little lullaby for extra caution, so she wouldn't wake up. She rested her soft, warm head against my shoulder. I smiled and I planted a kiss to her tiny rosy cheek.

"What do you think?" Goliath asked us.

"I love it good pick bro" I enthused.

"Me too" Ro squealed. Clapping her hands together.

"Nice score bro." Dar commented holding Demona to his chest.

Jules simply shrugged but I could tell by her eyes that she too liked the house. Goliath chose to not pick a fight with her; that got no-one anywhere. Instead, he grinned at us.

I smiled back at him things were looking up for the Masterson clan.

* * *

_Well this is the first of the story the gang meets the new family in a bit._

_Also a certain original gets shocked one of them as well. _

_This takes place in season 3 a little while before Elijah was awaken._


	2. Chapter 2

The Visitor - chapter two

With all of us working on the house, it didn't take too long for everything to be separated into their designated rooms. After almost three hours most of the rooms in the house were near enough sorted and the other rooms weren't far off. Jules and Ro worked on the kitchen, while Darren and Goliath worked on the lounge, and soon after the garage. I did mine and the twin's room while everyone else worked on the basement it still felt strange moving into a house than living in an apartment we were used to. But, in this house at least I wasn't reminded of my mom's death and dads disappearing act. But no time to cry over spilled milk, this was a time to make new memories. Not hold on to dark ones...

The house was a little bit small, but it was big enough for us. The five bedrooms were roomy, both Darren and Goliath big rooms; my room was just as big as theirs but with my stuff plus Alana's and Desdemona things it felt considerably smaller. But I didn't mind. As long as I was out of the Big Apple and with my family, well most of it then I didn't care.

Soon we took a lunch break for Four Cheese Lasagna and Watermelon Lemonade, chefs Goliath and Ro made. If not for them I am pretty sure we would starve because Dar and I can't cook to save our lives. Honestly the microwave is the only thing I can use. When we finished eating the only things to work on were the four small bathrooms and the four remaining bedrooms. That took over the rest of day till around 6:00. We had finished rearranging furniture and unpacking boxes, and we were all slumped in the living room after I put my girls down for a nap, I swear sometimes it's a pain to get Des down for her nap. And yet Lana could sleep anytime anywhere minus the car. Those two can be SO confusing but then again their daughters. After all like mother, like daughter. For supper we called in pizza and eat in the living room.

Goliath was sitting on one sofa with Ro, talking about whatever. Jules was upstairs hibernating in her room as usual, checking on Lana and Des every once in a while, I hoped. Darren and I were in the loveseat watching the 2012 martial arts championship on the T.V., Dar and I bet against each other on who would win those I always do he never learns." One of these days you will lose Dria" He says then I would reply "Dream on Brother." We started cheering our player it was a tight match until my guy knocked Darren's out of the ring. I smirked and told him "I believe the wager was 60$" holding my hand out. He glared but complied grabbing the cash from his pocates grumbling "lucky bitch" handing me the money. Goliath would chuckle and tell him "how long are you going to bet against the queen of fighting until you win?" He said "Until I get what my lesion to her pays off." At that Ro, Goliath and I would laugh. The scene of family bonding was broken by a knock on the door. I looked at the clock 7:00pm who would be coming here at this hour. Nobody moved we all stared at each other until the traitors started staring at me. Looks like I was voted in then. I groaned annoyed as I stood up.

"I'll get it" I said to nobody in particular. Goliath kept a close eye on me and the door, Dar had a look that screamed "payback" smirking while Ro's said "better you then me."

I walked out of the living room toward the front door. I turned the key to unlock the door before pulling the door open. It was sunset outside now and the porch was lit and a woman in front of me. She looked about in her mid-forties if not slightly younger. Who the hell was she? Overall she looked gorgeous and I looked a mess. I not in the best of clothes at the moment. I was wearing old, worn-out jeans and an old t-shirt my dad gave me a while back. What a great first impression Kyandria was making. I thought bitterly, I only hoped my hair was in better shape. And why was she here at this late hour. She had coffee coloured hair going to about her shoulders. Her eyes were a soft hazel colour kinda like warm chocolate. They had this friendly gleam to them. She wore a formal kinda outfit a women's suit to be exact. She kinda stared at me in shock her eyes widened a bit. I thought for sure I heard her whisper 'Elena'. I scrunched my face in confusion. Elena? I think she has got the wrong house.

"Can I help you?" I finally managed to say a litte no completely confused as to who she was.

She seems to recover from her shock as a friendly look came upon her face before answering. "Is this the Masterson residence?" She asked, flashing me a smile. Before I could answer Mr. Overprotective leader AKA Goliath came to the door standing beside me, "Yes it is. Who are you may I ask?" Goliath questioned looking the stranger over. I rolled my eyes and stood behind him. I swear sometimes he is too cautious. But better safe than sorry, was his motto.

She seemed unfazed by his question and answered "Forgive me my name is Carol Lockwood; you are Goliath I am guessing" "Yes how do you know my name?" He asked eyeing the women getting tense and more suspisious of the stranger by the second.

"I am your Godfathers Richard wife." MYSTERIOUS LADY SAYS WHAT! Goliath and my jaws dropped to the floor.

We all looked at her speechless and in shock.


End file.
